


Welcome to the family

by fromacloset



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Friendship/Love, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, I'll more later, Injury, Tags Are Hard, scared, sick reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters, Eileen Leahy/Chuck Shurley, Jo Harvelle/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Before the cold hits

You pulled on your sports bra, Turtleneck tank top and knitted sweater. You put on underwear, your warm think leggings before your jeans. Doubled your socks, before putting you work boots on. You wrapped your scarf around your neck, pulled on your fingerless gloves, knitted headband and black hoodie,zipping it up. You grabbed your winter coat, doing it up, pulling your hood up. you wrapped your blanket scarf around your shoulders

You grabbed your messenger bag with your, thermos of coffee, protein and granola bars, cheerios, and some cookies. A few books and a flashlights and portable chargers.

You pulled on your backpack that had 2 liter water bag, your, cooking hot plate, your dishes and tent, sleeping bag, pillow and blankets. Good. Pasta, canned goods, instant coffee, kettle. your duffel that was light because it just had your clothes.

It was the apocalypse and you had survived this long on your own. Your family was still alive, but they were many states away. You survived in your small town for a few months by living in the drugstore that had a grocery aisle. You camped out there. Eating the fruit and veggies first,

You were hoping that you would run into some good people, to take you in, but no. you had to fight our way through. You ventured out in the snow. At least the wind wasn't blowing. you finally made your way to Lebanon, Kansas.

You hid in an alleyway when you heard people. You were hungry, but you needed to ration your food until you could find more. It got colder. You pulled your blanket scarf up around you more. You huddled against a trash can.

Sam, Eileen and Jody ventured out to grab more supplies. Dean was at home with Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Chuck and Charlie. Castiel and Meg were going to get Donna.

Eileen saw something move out of the corner of her eye.She looked by the trashcan. She waved Sam and Jody over. They slowly approached and saw you with your bags huddled by you.

"Excuse me" Jody whispered. All had their guns slightly drawn on you. "Miss?"

Eileen slowly lowered her gun and crouched down by you, reaching for your wrist, feeling for a pulse.

"Weak" she said. She lightly shook you.

Sam put his gun away and Jody grabbed your backpack and duffel bag. Eileen grabbed your messenger bag and Sam lifted you up. your head lulling agaisnt his chest. Eileen wrapped your blanket scarf around you more, covering your mouth.

Dean hung up the phone and went to the library where everyone was.

"I just got word from Jody. They found a girl. She's passed out from the cold, they're bringing her here." He said urgently.

"Alright, Bobby and Jo, grab the heating blankets and and extra blankets. Charlie and Chuck, grab the got water bottles and beaded heating packs and start warming them up. 2 mins for the beaded heating packs" Ellen started to take charge. "Dean, grab your sweatpants and sweatshirt, so we can change her when she's here."

Everyone instantly went to work and Ellen waited for them to arrive with you. Bobby grabbed blankets while Jo plugged in the heating blanket. Sam, Jody and Eileen came into the bunker, Dean was with Ellen and Sam passed you to Dean.

Bobby and Jo came out to meet everyone. Sam, Eileen and Jody took off their winter gear, Ellen, Bobby and Jo started to go through your stuff.

Charlie, Dean and Chuck started taking off your winter gear, layer by layer. Dean pulled off your boots, socks, jeans. Chuck took off your scarves, jackets, hoodie.

"My god, all these layers" Dean said surprised.

Charlie pulled off your gloves, and helped thme get out out of all your shirts including your bra and Dean slipped his sweatshirt on. Charlie took your leggings off and Dean slid his sweatpants on you.

He lifted you to the led, Chuck pulled the covers down and Dean placed you in. Charlie and Chuck started laying the heating pads and hot water bottles around you. Dean pulled the blankets over you.

"What do we do now?" Charlie asked.

"Wait" said Chuck


	2. Feeling Warm

Your stuff was laid out of the table. Bobby washed your dishes, puts and pans. and Ellen went and washed your clothes, blanket and sleeping bag. Dean, Jody and Jo looked at all of the things you carried around with you. Jo looked through your journal. She felt bad, but they thought that maybe this would give them some insight into who you were.

"She has family, but they're states over." Jo said skimming through.

"Anything else?" Dean asked.

"She's been on her own for awhile. Hasn't found anyone she can trust."

"I asked around, she seems legit." Jody said

Chuck, Eileen and Sam sat by your bed They kept warming up the heating packs. Sam combed his fingers through your hair.

"How's her pulse?" Eileen signed and asked Chuck reached over and placed two fingers on your neck.

"Stronger" Chuck noted.

You felt warmer and warmer. Soft. You were laying on something soft. You must have died, because the last time the last thing you remember you were outside by a trash can.You felt fingers combing through your hair. Warm hands pressed against your neck. You wanted to open your eyes. However, if this was a dream, you wanted to stay asleep. Charlie walked in and sat on the bed with you.

"Nothing yet" Eileen signed.

"Come on, Y/n" Charlie whispered. "Open your eyes, you're safe."

The door closed and they heard Castiel, Meg and Donna. Eileen got up to go greet them and Charlie joined her. Sam and Chuck were by you, Sam kept stroking your hair.

"Come on, sweet girl" Chuck whispered.

You heard the voice of someone trying to coax you out of your sleep. You knew it was time to open your eyes. You slowly opened them and were met by gentle piercing blue ones and soft hazel eyes. You slowly closed your eyes again and opened them once more.

The warm hand of the soft hazel eyed man moved to your cheek and stroked the back of his hand on your cheek. You opened your mouth to speak and you gasped, coughing. Sam sat you up carefully and Chuck held a glass of water with your straw to your mouth.

"Small sips" the blued man soothed.

You took small sips and the hazel eyed man sat you up, propping up a pillow. You tried to speak again, but the older man with a beard cupped your cheek.

"Sweetheart, My name is Chuck, this is Sam. Do you you’re name?” 

“Y/n” you whispered.

“Good” the man named Chuck smiled softly. “Do you know where you are?”

“I hope Lebanon, Kansas” you answered again and both my chucked a bit nodding.

“Yeah, that’s right” Sam spoke. 

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Chuck asked. 

“I heard people and tried to shelter myself in an alleyway. I was cold and then I felt warm” you looked down at all the heating pads and hot water bottles and your clothes. “Where, where are my clothes” you started to panic.

“We changed you into something warm and Ellen did your laundry.” Sam soothed. 

“We are hunters. There’s a small group of us. We have known each other for a very long time. When the apocalypse started we all got together here in this bunker. It belonged to the men of letters.” Chuck explained. 

“I’ve heard of them” you nodded. 

“My brother Dean and I found this bunker. Now we all live here.” Sam said as Chuck wrapped a blanket around your shoulders. 

“We?” you looked up at him.

“Jody and Donna, they’re sheriff's. Charlie, she worked in IT and is a hacker. Ellen and Jo, they are mother daughter hunters. Eileen is a hunter, she’s dating Chuck.” Sam pointed to Chuck. “My brother Dean and I are hunters, but Dean is also a mechanic and I am a lawyer. Chuck and Castiel work in the medical field so does Meg, Castiel’s wife. Bobby.” Sam chuckled. “Bobby is like a father to us, Dean and I. He’s also a mechanic.” 

“That seems like a lot of people.” you laughed a bit. 

“Yeah. What did you do, before this all hit?” Chuck asked.

“I was a teacher.” you said

“Like Eileen. She used to be a teacher as well.” the blue eyed man smiled.

“This seems like a good group of people” you whispered a bit and they smiled.

“The best. You’re welcome to stay with us, for as long as you need.” Sam smiled.

“Oh, I don’t want to put you out.” you were embarrassed. 

“You’re not. This place has so many bedrooms.” Sam said.

“Okay.” you blushed.

“Do you feel strong enough to go and meet everyone?” Chuck asked and you nodded.

The blankets were pulled off of you and you shivered a bit, pulled the blanket around you tighter, you swung your legs over and Sam and Chuck helped you stand. They walked you out to meet everyone. Sam cleared his throat and Eight heads turned to look at you.

“Hi!” A red haired women piped up from her laptop. 

“Charlie” Sam whispered and you nodded, smiling.

“Hi.” you said, voice a bit raspy. 

“My mom and Bobby are making dinner. She made some soup and rice, incase you wanted something. I’m Jo” the blonde girl said. 

“Would you like some tea?” Another blonde girl spoke up, she had a bit of an accent, from Minnesota. 

“I would, thank you.” you smiled. 

“You Betcha. I’m Donna” she smiled and went to the kitchen. 

Sam and Chuck helped you to a chair and a green eyed man, pulled a chair out for you to sit in. They helped you down and you started laughing. 

“I’m sorry. You’re just all looking at me.” you explained.

“It’s alright, sweetheart. I’m Dean, Sam’s brother.” the green eyed man spoke. 

“I’m Jody. we’re washing your stuff. Clothes, pots and pans.” 

“Oh. Thank you.” you smiled. 

Everyone looked at you and then Charlie, Eileen and Jo went back to the computer. Jody and Dean went back to sorting out bullets and weapons.

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos.


End file.
